yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidnapping
kidnapped. February 15th, 2016.]] As an alternative to murder, Yandere-chan can instead kidnap her rivals. The necessary preparations include Rank 2 in Biology, a syringe, and the tranquilizer. The description on the schemes page is, "This scheme will end with your rival being kidnapped". Note: If used incorrectly, such as using the syringe on a male student or another female after one was already kidnapped, then it will only kill the student. How to Kidnap a Student Yandere-chan must possess a syringe with a tranquilizer inside it - both of which can be found in the Nurse's Office. However, in the future, the nurse will always be on guard, and the items will not be easily obtainable. YandereDev plans to have the nurses hide the key in a different place every week. To find where the key is at, the player must poison a student's lunch (possibly non-lethally), and then get the items while the nurse is distracted.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=269 For now, they are simply lying on the desk. The player must get to Rank 2 in Biology so that they know how to properly attack with a syringe without accidentally killing the victim. Old Fundoshi Panties and/or the debug control /''' can quickly rank up the player. Yandere-chan must also be able to ask the target to follow them. The player can get this action by befriending the target beforehand by completing a task or having a high Seduction level. Alternatively, the player can write the target a note asking them to meet in the storage room at a designated time. Currently only Kokona Haruka can be lured with the last method; however, due to a bug, she is always killed with the syringe even if Yandere-chan has the prerequisites for kidnapping. She must also have the a case to store the body inside the northeastern storage room on the first floor, as of the November 15th, 2015 Build. There is already a box there, but in the future one must get a Panty Shot Favor from Info-chan for it.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=423 If the player has all of these, they must ask the target to follow them. Lead them to the storage room and close the door, after which Yandere-chan must attack them with the syringe. They will scream when tranquilized and Yandere-chan's sanity will decrease. After they are tranquilized, Yandere-chan must dump the body into the case. After that, the player will leave the school and come back during the night to pick up the victim, pretending to be a musician from a late-night show. After tying up her victim, the player will be so exhausted that they will go automatically to sleep and wake up the next day. '''Note: If the police are called because of a murder, they will find the student and take them out of the case. .]] If the player tries to kidnap Kokona Haruka and frame her, when the police arrive, they will find her sleeping in the case and assume that she hid from the police. She will then be arrested. The next morning, Yandere-chan can go down to her basement before going to school and the student will be there, tied up in a chair. They will look at her wherever she goes. The player is then able to torture the victim or keep them as a pet. The next day, the School Atmosphere will decrease by 5 points because the student went missing without explanation. If the student was a club leader, then the club will be closed because the members do not know what to do with the leader missing. Kidnapping after November 15th KidnappingNov1.png|The tranquilizer in the desk. 2-21-2016 Tranquilizing Yui.png|Yandere-chan after tranquilizing Yui Rio. 2-21-2016 Dragging Yui.png|Yandere-chan dragging Yui Rio towards the case. 2-21-2016 Putting Yui Into Box.png|Yui Rio being placed inside the case. Kidnapping before November 15 Tranquilizer.png|The tranquilizer in the desk. TranquillizedVictim.png|Yandere-chan after tranquilizing Koharu Hinata. TranquillizedVictim2.png|Yandere-chan dragging Koharu Hinata towards the case. TranquillizedVictim3.png|Koharu Hinata being placed inside the case. Trivia *In the full game if there are two kidnapped students in the basement, it is possible that they might talk to each other, or that Yandere-chan will put gags in their mouths so they cannot interact.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830767918977024 *It may be possible in the future to tell a teacher that there is a dead body, so that they may follow the player. The player could then kidnap them once they are inside the storage room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655604210419929088 *Yandere-chan can never let a kidnapped student free because there would be no way to prevent the student from incriminating her. Even if Yandere-chan successfully concealed herself during the entire kidnapping, the victim's last memory would be being alone with Yandere-chan in the storage room. She would tell the police and it would be over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655653982648426496 *Kidnapping was put into Yandere Simulator sooner than originally planned because YandereDev hyped it up in an earlier video.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655094481109123072 *As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the correct student model will show. In previous builds, a blue haired girl will only be kneeling on the floor, reguardless of gender or hair color. *Any student that is kidnapped will have Saki Miyu's voice.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661090198235709441 *Male students are no longer able to be kidnapped as of the October 8th, 2015 Build.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650703838064721920 This is because the "Basement Prisoner" is hardcoded to be a female. If a male was kidnapped, he would turn into a gender swapped version of himself.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661233017461956609 *YandereDev has not yet explained how Yandere-chan's mother and father would react to a girl in the basement.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623528143337361408 *Pressing any teleportation number while dragging the sleeping student will have the body be teleported alongside the player just like any other. Teachers and students will react as if the main character is carrying a dead body. *YandereDev has stated that in the final game, Yandere-chan can only kidnap up to ten people.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 The original plan about how kidnapping would only work with the current rival will probably stay.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485236900933632 **The original intention of the kidnapping feature was to brainwash them into killing the following week's rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/689205902461681665 *The chair that Yandere-chan uses is the one her mother and grandmother used, judging by Basement Tape #1. *Once a girl is kidnapped, her fate is sealed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655648382942232576 She can never escape, but she may die if not checked on often.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655833720398569472 The player will be able to choose to feed or starve her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667853441666957312 *If the player kidnaps ten students without Yandere-chan disposing of them, they'll get a special ending in the full game. In the case of kidnapping less than ten students, Yandere-chan either keeps them as pets forever, or just exterminates them off-camera.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661091367188197376 *The pole was removed as of the October 17th, 2015 Build. Gallery Scheme10.png|Kidnapping on the Scheme page. April 1st, 2016. Basement.png|Yandere-chan's original basement model. January3rd2016Kidnap.png|First sprite art for Kidnap from the Challenges page. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Yandere-chan's House Category:Peaceful Elimination Category:Kidnapping